


The day the world changed

by jedigirl86



Category: 2001 - Fandom, September 11 - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben has been in love with Rey for years, F/M, Poe dies before he finds out he is going to be a dad, Pregnancy, Rey Needs A Hug, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: It's been 19 years, but the pain that was felt that day is still strong. I had family members in both towers and also on United 93.I had this story on my heart for a while and decided that even though I will more then likely be crying as I write this, I wanted to share it.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Dameron was smiling as she went about her house work. Her husband of just a year had just left for work, and she had just found out that she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell him when he got home that night.  
It was just after 8 in the morning on September 11, 2001. She knew that Poe had just gotten to work in the north tower of the trade center where he worked with Organa, Skywalker and Holdo. Leia was at a conference in California and wasn't due to arrive back in New York till the next day so Poe was running things for her with the promise that he would have two weeks off for vacation when she returned.   
Rey was looking forward to spending the next two weeks with her husband. They had made plans to go to Hawaii for ten days. Rey had already bought the tickets and they were to leave on Thursday.  
Just before 9, Rey's phone rang and she frowned when she saw Finn's name pop up. Finn, who was on Vacation in California visiting Rose's parents shouldn't even be up yet. She shrugged and answered the phone. "Hey Finn."  
"Rey, are you watching tv right now?" Finn asked. Well, more like yelled. Rey had to pull the phone away from her ear. "No" she replied.   
"You better turn it on, peanut" he said. Rey followed his suggestion and grabbed the remote. When she turned it on she gasped as she fell onto the couch. "Oh my god" she cried.  
A plane had hit the north tower and as Rey watched another plane hit the south. Rey's blood ran cold. "Finn. I got to go. I got to call Poe."  
With that she didn't wait for Finn to reply before she hung up on him. She dialed Poe's number, her hands shaking. As the phone rang she prayed that he would answer.  
Finally he picked up and Rey knew that he was in trouble. "Poe. Baby. Are you alright?"  
Poe was coughing and struggling to catch his breath. I'm trying to get out, sunshine, but I'm on the 90th floor."  
"Please baby, I need you to get out fast" Rey begged as tears started falling down her cheeks.  
Just then Rey heard a scream and the line cut off. Rey dropped her phone and screamed just as her knees hit the floor.

Hours went by and Rey couldn't stop watching the TV. The footage was horrible. She watched as the towers fell and cried as she thought about Poe. Did he make it out? Or was he still inside when the building fell? Then news came in that a plane went down in Pennsylvania and that another had hit the pentagon.   
Just then her phone rang and she lunged for it. "Poe?" She cried.  
"No" Leia's voice came through the line. "Its me."  
Rey started crying as she doubled over clutching her stomach. Leia was also crying but was trying to comfort the young woman. "You haven't heard anything yet?" Leia asked.  
"No" Rey replied. "I talked to Poe for a little bit after the towers was hit, but then the line cut out."  
"I tried calling Ackbar but there was no answer" Leia said. "I talked to Holdo though."  
"Is she ok?" Rey asked.  
"Yes. She wasn't even there" Leia replied. "She had called off sick."  
Rey breathed a small sigh of relief. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Leia, hold on. Someone is here" Rey said.  
Leia told her that she would stay on the line as Rey went to answer the door. When Rey saw her parents, she started crying. Cassian rushed forward and grabbed his daughter as Jyn closed the door and took the phone. "Leia, any word yet?"  
"No" Leia said as Cassian helped Rey to the couch. "Ben called and said that he and Han was heading in."  
"Ok" Jyn replied. "If you hear anything please let us know and we will do the same."  
Once Jyn hung up Rey was starting to calm down. "I can't just sit here waiting to hear" Rey finally said. "It's killing me."  
Jyn, who had been with Rey when she found out she was pregnant, put her foot down. "Rey, sweetheart, you have to think about your baby. You can't do anything there."  
"I can find my husband" Rey said between tears.  
Cassian sighed. "Jyn, stay here. I will go and see if I can help."  
Jyn's eyes widened. "Cass, no."  
"I will be back" he promised. "Just stay with our daughter."  
Jyn finally nodded as she and Rey watched Cassian head out the door. 

Hours went by and Rey was now pacing the floor. Jyn was about to join her daughter when Cassian walked in, followed by Ben and Han. Rey ran to Ben and threw her arms around him. They had been best friends for years, ever since middle school.   
"Are you ok?" Han asked.  
Rey wiped the tears away and tried to nod. "Just waiting to hear about Poe."  
Ben and Han looked at each other before turning back to Rey. "No one has been in contact?" Han asked.  
"No" Jyn said moving forward.  
"Well, they are still looking" Ben said. "Maybe we will hear soon."

As it was it wasn't until the next day when word came. Jyn and Cassian had stayed with Rey the night before.   
Rey was just pouring a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. Cassian moved to answer it, with Jyn and Rey following.  
"Is Mrs. Rey Dameron here" a voice said.  
Rey froze when she heard that voice. It belonged to Han. Jyn grabbed Rey's hand as she led her to the door. When Rey saw Han she could see it on his face. Han swallowed as he stepped forward. "Rey, I am so sorry. We found Poe."  
Rey started sobbing and if it wasn't for Cassian she would have hit the floor. She let out a blood curdling scream as she gave into her grief.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben offered to stay with Rey in the days to come so she wouldn't be alone. Cassian and Jyn would come during the day while Ben was gone to work. They were still going through the rubble and more bodies was being found.   
Han went to California to pick up Leia, since he didn't want his wife to fly, so he and Chewie took the falcon. They arrived on Saturday along with Finn and Rose.   
Rey refused to leave her and Poe's room so when they got there, Finn ran to the bedroom. When Rey saw her best friend, she burst into tears as he rushed to the bed.   
"I just want to wake up and find out that this is a bad dream" Rey finally said.  
"I know" Finn said as he soothed her.   
Then two days later, Ben arrived and he was shaking. They had just found the body of Paige Tico, Rose's sister. It was supposed to be her day off, but she had gone to get some things that had been in her office that she had forgotten the day before. From what they had gathered she was one of the people that had jumped from the tower before it fell.   
A week later, Kes and Shara Dameron arrived from Florida. When they got to Rey's house, they quickly decided that it would be best if Rey came back to Florida with them, but Rey refused. "I can't leave" she whispered. She especially didn't want to go where Poe had grown up. It would be to hard for her being surrounded by everything. She also didn't say that she was planning on selling the house that was theirs because it was to painful.   
So it was decided that Rey would move back in with her parents, especially since she was pregnant. What hurt Rey the most was that Poe didn't even know about their baby. When the others found out they were thrilled but Rey was still grieving so they didn't make a big deal about it.  
Rey even got a visit from President Bush and the first lady a month after the attacks. They were going around and paying their condolences to those who lost loved ones. It was days later that they found out who was behind the attacks. It was led by Alchida, whose leader was Bin Laden, but was also led by Snoke and Palpatine. President Bush made sure to reassure Rey that they were doing everything they could to find them and deal with the accordingly.  
But as days turned into months, and no results on bringing those behind the attacks was not caught, Rey was losing hope. Everyday it seemed like all she heard was what happened and reminded constantly that she was going to have to raise their child alone.   
Jyn and Leia took turns going with Rey to see her doctor, and it just so happened that it was Leia that was with her when she found out the gender. Rey cried tears of joy when she found out that she was having a boy. She decided right then that the babies name was going to be Poe, in honor of her husband and his father.   
Jyn and Rose started working together planning the baby shower and Ben and Han helped Cassian set up the nursery across the hall from Rey's room at her parents.   
As Christmas time approached Rey found herself closing off more and more. This would be the first Christmas without her husband, who, if you knew him loved the holiday. He would go all out with decorations almost driving Rey crazy with all the lights, but now she found out that she was missing them. 

It was two days before Christmas when Ben arrived at the Andor's house offering to take Rey out. Even though she didn't want to go anywhere, she knew that Ben was even more stubborn then her, so with the help of her dad, she slipped her coat on and was being led out to Ben's car.   
"I thought you would like to go to see the tree at Rockefeller center" Ben said as he drove.  
Rey shrugged but remained silent. Ben respected her quietness and decided not to push it.  
Once they made it, Ben led Rey to the tree. Other men, women and children was there and Rey recognized a few. Especially Amylin Holdo. Amylin smiled when she saw Rey as she stood near the tree.   
"How you doing dear" Holdo asked as she hugged Rey.  
Rey shrugged. "I'm hanging in there."  
Amylin nodded before looking at Ben. "Did you tell her?"  
"No" Ben replied. "I thought it would be best for her to see it happening instead."  
Rey frowned but Ben smiled and led her closer to the tree. "Look" he said turning her face to the tree. Rey's eyes leveled on the tree and a gasp escaped her. There was a picture of Poe front and center, with his name, birth date and where he had worked. As Rey looked at her husband, big tears fell and it felt like her heart was being ripped out of he chest, but it also felt good, knowing that he wasn't forgotten. As she looked at the picture she could almost feel Poe's arms wrapping around her and assuring her that everything would be alright and that he would always be with her. For the first time in 3 months, Rey smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was crying as I wrote this chapter. I hope it makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas and new years came. Rey was now five months pregnant. Now that she could feel the baby moving she felt as if Poe was there with her.  
Now that she was living with her parents again, there was no need for Ben to stay with her, but he still found a reason to come and spend time with her. Finn and Rose was busy with helping Leia set up a new office that was closer to home, so they weren't around as much.   
Han surprised Rey by showing up one day as she was folding baby clothes into the dresser in the nursery by carrying in a cradle. Chewie was behind him carrying a changing table. Rey recognized the cradle that Han had made for Ben when Leia was pregnant. "I can't take this" she argued when Han placed it down near the wall.  
"You can and will" Han said. "Leia wanted you to have it."  
Rey finally gave in and hugged Han. "Thank you both."  
"Well, you're family, sweetheart" Chewie sad in his thick accent.   
That just made Rey cry harder then she already was. Ever since she lost her husband and the father of her baby, she had felt so alone. Ben had assured Rey many times that she wasn't alone but Rey didn't believe it. Now she was seeing it more and more. The way that everyone stepped in to help with everything overwhelmed her.  
Rey had even gone out and found a job. She was working with Han and Chewie in their shop. She wasn't able to get under the cars like she would, but just being there was helping her bruised heart.   
Then it all came crashing in when a woman from Poe's past showed up claiming that he was the father of her son. Poe had told her about Zorro and that she was always trying to cause problems and that she could show up at anytime.   
So Rey called Shara. When Shara answered the phone, Rey was a little frantic. "Did Poe have a child with Zorri?"  
Shara started laughing uncontrollably. Finally when she calmed down, she was able to answer. "No, Rey. He did not. Zorri has been after Poe for years. If she has a child, it isn't Poe's."  
Rey wanted to believe Shara, but then again she remembered that Poe had said that he and Zorri had been close.   
So Rey decided that she was going to have a paternity test done and see if Zorri would agree to it. If she didn't, she would know that the child wasn't Poe's, but if she did, she wasn't sure what to think.  
So she called Zorri and put the question out to her. Sure enough Zorri refused. Rey decided to play fire with fire. "If you refuse, then you will not see any money of Poe's" she said firmly.  
Zorri finally gave in and on the day of the test, Rey was there also. Doctor Kalonia was the one doing the test and Rey knew that she could be trusted.   
Finally after a couple hours, the results came in. Kalonia was smiling and Rey took that as a good sign.   
"Well, Poe isn't the father" she said, then leveled a glare at Zorri. "In fact, the child isn't even Zorri's."  
Rey blinked. "What?"  
"It's all right here" Kalonia said just as the door opened and a couple officers walked in. "The child belongs to a couple in the Hamptons, by the name of Elijah and Satine Bridger. Zorri was hired to be the carrier of the baby, since the Bridger's couldn't have children of their own."  
Rey's mouth fell open as Zorri started yelling. The one officer, a female, quickly cuffed Zorri and read her her rights before dragging her from the room.   
"So, what now?" Rey asked.  
"Now, you can get on with your life" Kalonia said. "Also, take care of the baby and I will see you in a couple weeks."  
Rey smiled and stood up as the male officer Stood off to the side. When she went to pass him, he put a hand on her arm, causing her to stop. "I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for the loss of your husband."  
"Thank you" Rey whispered as tears filled her eyes. The officer was an older gentleman that reminded her of her grandfather, Galen Erso, who had died when she was really young.   
As she walked into the waiting room, she smiled when she saw that Ben was waiting for her along with Leia. "We saw Zorri being led away in handcuffs" Leia said.  
Rey nodded. "I will explain later. Right now I just want to go home."  
Leia nodded as Ben took Rey's arm to escort her to the car. As rey settled in the passenger seat, she laid her head against the head rest and closed her eyes. It was time to go through Poe's things, she decided. She just hoped she had the strength to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey's due date was getting closer and the closer it got, the more that she wished Poe was with her. Cassian had the best route mapped out to the hospital and Jyn helped Rey get a bag packed.   
It was May 4, when Rey started feeling some contractions. It was a little after 1 in the morning, and from what her mom had told her, it could take hours, so she decided to try to relax but as the contractions got stronger and closer together, she knew that she needed to get to the hospital.   
She knocked on her parents bedroom door and to her surprise Cassian was awake. "I heard you moving around and had a feeling that it was time" he said as he buttoned up his shirt. Jyn was awake now and was also getting dressed as Cassian headed to the phone to call the doctor. Rey was crying as Jyn helped her to the car and Jyn didn't try to tell her not to cry, because she understood. Once in the car, Jyn called Leia to tell her they were heading to the hospital.

Rey was dressed in a hospital gown and was praying that the pain would go away when Leia walked in. Cassian and Jyn was sitting next to their daughters bed and was trying to keep her calm.  
It was a little after 5 in the morning and she was only dialated 5 cm. The doctor ordered an epidural, but Rey shook her head. "No. I want to be able to experience everything."  
Soon Rey was changing her mind as the contractions got more intense and the doctor had the nurse administer the epidural. It was just after 9 now and Rey was now fully dialated. "Time to get her to the delivery room."  
Jyn offered to go with her so she wasn't alone, but Rey had decided that she wanted Ben in the room with her. "He's gonna be the godfather" she managed to say as they helped her into the wheel chair.  
Leia stepped out then to get Ben who was sitting next to Han in the waiting room and told him what Rey said. He jumped up as the nurse wheeled Rey out of the room and followed as the doctor handed him a robe to put on over his clothes and showed him where to wash up.

Cassian was pacing outside the delivery room and Jyn was about to lose her mind when a baby's cry was heard. Jyn started crying as Cassian moved to sit next to his wife.   
Just then Ben came out of the room carrying a small bundle in his arms and he had a big smile on his face. "How's Rey?" Jyn asked.  
"She's doing good" Ben said as Cassian took his grandson into his arms. "They are getting her cleaned up then you can see her."  
When Jyn got her first look of the baby, she gasped. It was like looking at a miniature Poe. "Has Rey decided on a name?" Leia asked.  
Ben nodded. "She has. I will let her tell you the name."  
He then turned and headed back into the room when the doctor came out. "She is ready to go back to her room."

Once Rey was settled in the bed Cassian, Jyn, Leia and Han were able to come in and see her. Rey had the baby in her arms and was staring at his face with tears in her eyes. Jyn moved to sit next to her daughter and gazed at her grandson again. It was Cassian who asked what the baby's name was.  
Rey smiled as she brought the baby closer to her breast. "I decided a while ago when I found out I was having a boy to name him after his dad. But there is another name I thought of. So everyone, this is Poe Benjiman Dameron."  
Ben blinked when he heard his name. He knew Rey had decided to name the baby Poe, but what he didn't expect was that she would also use his name.  
Jyn started crying as she took baby Poe in her arms. "It's perfect. Poe would be so proud of you."  
Soon the doctor was back and ushering everyone out so Rey and the baby could rest. Cassian said that he and Jyn would be back later to check on them once they got some sleep.  
Once alone, Rey allowed the nurse to take the baby to get checked again and to go to the nursery, as the doctor administered pain medication to help Rey relax. Soon Rey was falling to sleep, hoping that things would be better here on out.


	5. Chapter 5

May gave way to June, and June into July. Soon september passed giving way to October.  
Poe was growing like a weed and Rey was noticing that he was looking more and more like his dad, which helped her bruised heart.   
As September drew closer, which would make a year since her husband died, Rey tried to keep an upbeat appearance, but she wasn't fooling anyone.   
"I just don't want her to be alone" Leia was saying as Ben sipped his coffee.  
"She isn't alone, mom" Ben said. "She has her parents, and baby Poe. Even us."  
Leia sighed as she wiped the counter down. "You know what I mean, Ben. She needs a husband."  
Ben rolled his eyes. This was an argument that they had many times and he thought he had won, but apparently, his mother was more stubborn then he was.   
"Mom, Rey just lost her husband" he said standing up and filling his cup up with more hot coffee.   
"It's been a year" Leia argued.  
"There is no time limit on grief, Leia" Han said as he came into the kitchen and headed to the coffee pot.   
Leia sighed, but stayed quiet. Ben grinned at his dad, who grinned back.   
Finally Leia turned back to Ben. "I just think that you should step up and marry her."  
Ben's eyes widened as Han started laughing. "Mom, I love Rey, but I'm not going to marry her when she is still grieving."  
"You've been in love with her for years" Han said.  
"Yes. Then she met Poe, and got married, and I stepped back."  
"Then it's time for you to step up" Leia said again.   
"I will only proceed when Rey decides she wants to" Ben replied before leaving the kitchen. 

Over at the Andor's, Rey was putting baby Poe to bed. She was singing a lullaby that Cassian used to sing to her when she was a baby as she gently rocked him back and forth in the rocking chair, Cassian had moved in not long ago.  
Baby Poe loved the motion of the chair, and within a few minutes he was sound asleep.  
Rey sighed and laid her head back on the headrest just as Jyn walked in. She smiled when she saw her grandson was sound asleep.  
"Why don't you get some sleep, sweetheart?" Jyn asked as she took the baby and placed him in the crib.  
" I'm not really tired" Rey replied standing up. "I was thinking of going out for a while. Is that ok?"  
Jyn nodded and smiled. "Good. Take your time."  
Rey smiled and rushed from the room. She ran to her room and grabbed her phone and purse before running downstairs. Just then there was a knock on the door and Rey smiled. She opened the door and blinked when she saw that Leia was waiting on the other side.   
"Can we talk?" Leia asked.  
Rey bit her lip but nodded motioning for Leia to come in. Once they were settled in the living room, Leia smiled.  
"Ben would kill me of he knew I was here, but I need to talk to you."  
"Ok?" Now Rey was really confused. Was Ben ok? Was he hurt on a job?"  
Leia must have seen the apprehensive look on her face and waved her hand. "Ben is ok. I just saw him not long ago."  
"Ok. Then what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" Leia assured. "Has Ben ever told you how he felt?"  
Rey blinked. "Excuse me?"  
Leia sighed. "I guess not. Well, to make a long story short, my son is in love with you."  
Rey didn't know what to say, but she also knew that if Ben was to find out that Leia was here and what she had just said, he would have a heartache.  
" Well, he hasn't said anything" Rey replied.  
"Ok. Just was curious. Also, I know that it isn't the right time, but I was also wondering if you felt like dating again? Possibly getting remarried."  
"Mom" Ben's voice sounded from the doorway causing both women to jump. Cassian had a hand over his mouth and his shoulders was shaking as he tried to hold his laughter in. "I thought we discussed this at home" he continued as he stepped in and sat down next to Rey.   
"We did" Leia agreed. "But you left before I was done, so I had to come and see Rey."  
"No. You decided to meddle in where you don't need to" Rey said just as Ben opened his mouth. "Leia, don't get me wrong. I appreciate that you care, but right now I am just barely hanging on. It's been almost a year since Poe died."  
"I told you the same thing" Ben agreed.   
Leia sighed. "I just hate seeing you alone, son."  
"I'm not alone" Ben whispered. "And neither is Rey."  
Leia finally nodded and stood up. She walked over to Rey and hugged her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."  
Rey smiled. "It's ok" she nodded. "You just care about others. Nothing wrong about that."  
Leia hugged Ben before she left, Cassian showing her to the door. Once they heard Leia drive away, Ben smiled. "You ready?"  
Rey started laughing as she stood up. "Yes. And can we not tell Leia that we are going out?"  
"Sounds good to me" he mumbled as he took Rey's arm and led her towards his car. Just then Jyn came down stairs and frowned at Cassian who was laughing. "What happened?"  
"Come. I will tell you as we start dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

With the holidays approaching again, Rey was finding herself busy. Poe was starting to pull himself around on the floor, but not quite crawling. She would smile as she watched her son grow aggravated everytime he would try to get on his knees. "Don't worry, sweetness" Rey would say. "You will get it."  
Then one day just before Thanksgiving, Cassian had told Rey that he would watch the baby while she went out to do some Christmas shopping.   
So Rey went and was accompanied by her mother. They spent the entire day out, shopping and Jyn even called Leia to come for lunch.  
Rey was looking through her menu are Angelino's, Jyn's favorite restaurant, when Leia walked in. Once she was seated, she took her menu but didn't open it. "So. Rey. I've got a question for you?"  
Rey blinked but nodded. At her nod, Leia continued. "I know that you like working with Han and Chewie in the mechanical shop, but I was wondering if you would like to come work for me?"  
Rey's eyes widened. "What?"  
"Well, I need someone who I can trust to oversee the office, and Holdo is planning on retiring soon. She is the one that recommended you and I have to agree."  
"I don't know, Leia. Han has been flexible with my hours since Poe was born. It's given me more time to spend with him and to raise him."  
"I understand" Leia said. "If it's the hours, we can discuss that. I wouldn't permit you to travel unless you agreed to it."  
"Can I think about it?"  
Leia nodded. "Yes. Take all the time you need. So. What is everyone going to order. My treat."  
It was the perfect ending to a wonderful day trip. The women laughed and talked while they are lunch and Rey was finally realizing that her heart was starting to mend a little.

When Jyn and Rey got home just before six, they could hear Cassian whooping and laughing in the living room. They went to investigate to see what was happening, and when Rey entered the room her eyes widened as tears filled her eyes. Ben was on the floor, on his knees next to Poe and crawling along with her son. Poe was laughing which caused him to topple over but Rey ran forward and picked him up. "You big boy" she crooned as she smothered his face with kisses.  
"Hey" Ben said as he stood up.   
"Hey" Rey smiled as she continued to hug her son. "When did you get here?"  
"About an hour ago" Ben said as Cassian led Jyn from the room.   
Rey nodded as she put her son back on the floor so he could continue to crawl. She then walked over and hugged Ben. "I think I'm ready."  
Ben frowned. "Ready? For what?"  
"To start moving on."  
Ben felt his heart squeeze and was finding a hard time catching his breath. Rey was going to leave him.  
Rey noticed it and she shook her head. "I'm not leaving Ben. I want to move on, yes, but I want to move on. With you. Is that ok?"  
A huge smile split Ben's face as he grabbed Rey. "Yes."  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Rey's dad came down the hallway to answer the door and saw Rey and Ben hugging. "You two better break it up, Han and Leia are here."  
Rey chuckled as Ben rolled his eyes. "Want to keep this quiet for a little bit?" Rey asked.  
Ben nodded. "That would be wise. Knowing mom, when she finds out will start planning the wedding."  
Rey chuckled. "Well, I may be ready to move forward, but not to the marriage thing yet."  
"I understand" Ben replied just as Han and Leia walked in.

Later after Han, Leia and Ben had left, Rey offered to help Jyn with the dishes. Ben had told Rey it was ok if she discussed it with her mom, getting some advice so Rey decided to do just that.  
"Mom, can I ask you something?"  
Jyn placed a plate in the rinse water and nodded. "You know you can."  
Rey sighed as she dried the plate before stacking it on the table with the others. "Do you think it's to soon to start moving on?"  
Jyn felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "That's not for me to say, sweetheart. Only you can decide that. If you feel like you are ready, I say, go for it, but if not, I will stand behind you."  
Rey nodded. "Well, I feel like I am ready, but sometimes I feel like I am being unfaithful to Poe."  
Jyn laid a hand on her daughter's arm and moved her to sit down at the table. "Rey, you are not being unfaithful. Poe is gone and I know for a fact that Poe wouldn't want you to be alone and that he would want you to be happy."  
Rey sniffed as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You're right, mom. I guess I am just afraid."  
"Nothing wrong with that, starlight" Cassian said as he entered the room. He had offered to put Poe to bed so Rey could help Jyn with the clean up.   
Rey smiled as she took a deep breath. "So, if I was to move on, with Ben, you both would be happy?"  
"Absolutely" Cassian said.   
Rey nodded and stood up. "I need to go out for a while. Can you watch Poe?"  
Jyn smiled as She hugged her daughter. "Yes. Go get him, honey."  
With that Rey ran to get her coat and car keys before rushing out the door. She only hoped that Ben was at his apartment and not staying at his parents place as she backed up the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

When Rey pulled up to Ben's apartment she breathed and sigh of relief when she saw his car. She turned off her car and grabbed her purse and was about to get out of the car when she saw Bazine Netal come down the sidewalk.  
Bazine had gone to school with Ben and Rey and had always chased Ben, but Ben never returned her advances. Also, Bazine had always made Rey's life miserable back then but maybe with time she had mellowed. So Rey stepped out of her car as Bazine approached.  
"Rey?" Bazine asked when she saw her.  
"Hello Bazine" Rey replied.   
"Oh my god, how are you? Haven't seen you since we graduated."  
Rey smiled. "I'm doing alright. How are you?"  
Bazine shrugged. "Could be doing better."  
That was when Rey saw the pain in Bazine's eyes. "What's wrong?" Rey finally asked.  
To Rey's surprise Bazine started crying. "I guess I am just having a hard time moving on. I lost my husband."  
"Oh no. When?"  
"Back on September 11" Bazine whispered as she broke down into sobs.  
Rey's heart broke. She knew all to well the pain that Bazine was experiencing. "He was flying to Washington D.C" Bazine finally was able to say.  
"He was on 93?"  
Bazine nodded just as Ben walked out the door. "We had only been married a few weeks. He called me just before they tried to take the plane over from the terrorists."  
With that Bazine broke down sobbing and Rey moved and wrapped her arms and the grieving woman. To her surprise, Bazine hugged her back.   
"I know what you're going through" Rey said once Bazine calmed down. "My husband, Poe Dameron was killed. He worked in the north tower."  
Bazine swallowed as she tried to calm down. "How long were you married?"  
"Only a year" Rey replied. "I had also just found out I was pregnant and I was going to tell him that night when he got home from work."  
Ben laid a hand on Rey's back just as Rey started crying also. Bazine moved then a wrapped her arms around Rey. "Oh. Rey. I'm so sorry" she said.  
"I still hurt, but I also know that I'm not alone. And neither are you, Baz."  
Bazine smiled then she noticed Ben. "Oh my god. Ben Solo?"  
"Hey Baz" he said.   
Bazine smiled but it was not her usual smile. "I heard that you are a firefighter now."  
Ben nodded. "I am."  
"I always knew that you would do good" she said. Then she looked at Rey. "I'm glad I got to see you. I wanted to apologise for how I treated you back in high school."  
"I forgive you" Rey replied. "It's in the past."  
Just then Bazine looked down the street and nodded. "Well. I better go. I am moving in a few days. Lots of things to do."  
They quickly said their goodbyes before Ben laid a hand on Rey's back and led her inside where it was warmer.  
Once inside Ben wrapped Rey in his arms as she cried. "I feel so bad for her."  
Ben only nodded as he allowed Rey to cry. Finally when she calmed down he started making some tea, knowing that it would comfort her. As Rey watched him move about the kitchen, she felt a surge of love for this man. He had always been there for her. In high school when she was being bullied, through the death of Poe and the birth of her son. He had always been there to comfort her even though he knew that she had tried to play tough.   
As he prepared the tea she moved and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his back. "I love you, Ben."  
Ben inhaled as he turned to face her. "You do?" He whispered.  
Rey nodded. "I do. I'm sorry it took me a long time to say it."  
"You don't have to apologise, Rey." With that he took her face in his hands as her arms moved up and around his neck as he pressed a kiss to her lips, causing Rey to breathe in as she opened her lips to his. A growl escaped Ben's throat as he deepened the kiss moving Rey till her back was pressed against the wall, the tea forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey had her legs wrapped around Ben as he carried her through his apartment to his bedroom.   
She was kissing his pulse point as he laid her down on his bed. "Are you sure?" Ben asked.  
Rey nodded. " I'm sure" she whispered. "I want you."  
Ben growled as he lunged for her again as he started working on the buttons of her blouse as she started to unbuckle his belt and his pants.   
Soon they were both naked and Ben started kissing down Rey's body as she writhed under him. He wanted to take his time with her and prove that he was in love with her.   
"Please" Rey begged. Ben nodded as he moved off her to reach into his nightstand to grab a condom, but she reached over and laid her hand on him. "No. I want to feel you."  
The smile that crossed Ben's face warmed Rey up more then his body did and he climbed back over her as he spread her legs wider so he could position himself at her entrance. As he sunk into her warmth, they both moaned in pleasure. It had been a long time since Ben had been with anyone and Rey hadn't been with anyone for over a year.   
"God, you're right" Ben managed to say as he started to thrust into her.  
Soon no one was talking as they made love for the first time. He could feel that Rey was getting close as she tightened around his cock. Loud moans filled the room along with the slapping of skin against skin.   
All to soon Ben was spilling inside Rey which caused her to scream for joy as she climaxed also. Her orgasm shook her body and tears started to fall down her cheeks as Ben worked them both through their orgasms.   
After, he rolled off her and collapsed on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Rey rolled over and laid her head on his chest and looked up at him. "Wow."  
Ben chuckled as he kissed her. "Wow indeed."  
After they caught their breath, Rey stood up and walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up, Ben right behind her.  
After she peed, Ben had the shower going and he grabbed her and pulled her in with him.   
That night Ben made love to Rey five times, and everytime was more perfect then the last. They finally fell asleep just as the sun started to peak through the window of the bedroom. The last thought that went through Ben's mind as he held Rey was that he needed to get his grandmother's ring from Anakin. 

The next day Rey kissed Ben as she got ready to leave. She had to go get changed before going into the shop and Ben had to leave for work.  
When Rey walked into her parents house, her mom took one look at her daughter and chuckled. "Had a good night?"  
Rey nodded and smiled. "Yes. But I can't help but feel like I cheated on Poe."  
"Poe would want you to be happy" Cassian said as he walked in with the baby. When Poe saw his mother he squealed and reached for her and she took her son in her arms. "You're right" she said as she kissed her son's cheek. "Well, I got to get ready for work."

Ben walked into the firehouse a little after 10. Phasma and Hux was replacing a pipe on one of the engines and arguing the whole time. Phasma was the first to see Ben and she started laughing. "Looks like you had a good night."  
Hux groaned causing Ben to chuckle. "I did" he replied.  
"Rey?" Phasma asked.  
The grin that crossed Ben's face told her everything. Just then the alarm went off and everyone went into action. 

When Rey walked into the shop, Han and Chewie was working on one of the cars that had been left over night. It needed a whole new brake system and an oil change, so it was going to take most of the day.  
Rey was going to ba handling the other small jobs that came in so Han and Chewie could pay attention to the other car.  
Just then there was a loud explosion across the street. Rey dropped everything and ran outside, Han and Chewie behind her. "LANDO" Han screamed as he ran across the street to Lando's bar and grill.   
Rey ran after him to try to stop him from going inside but to no avail. She watched as Han ran headlong into the burning building as sirens filled the air.  
Rey want surprised to see Ben and his team pull up. Ben saw Rey and knew right away. "Dad went inside didn't he?"  
Rey managed to nod as Ben grabbed a breathing mask and got into his gear. "Hux. Phasma, start getting water on this. I'm going in to get dad and Lando."  
Rey's eyes widened in fear but she also knew that it was Ben's job. Chewie moved up to stand next to Rey as they watched Ben hurry into the burning building.

Ben saw his dad and Lando not long after he entered and he rushed to them. Lando was hurt so it took Han and Ben to get him out.  
Once outside, paramedics was on hand and quickly got Lando into an ambulance as Ben led Han over to Mitaka to get checked out.  
The fire was contained but it didn't stop the building from collapsing. "How is he?" Ben asked Mitaka as he checked Han over.  
"Oh. He is fine. A little smoke inhalation, but he will be ok" Mitaka said.  
"Can I go back to work, then?" Han asked.  
Mitaka nodded. "Yes. But leave most of the work to Rey and Chewie. You shouldn't overdo it."  
"I have to put a new brake system on a client's car" Han argued.  
"Dad, let Rey and Chewie handle that" Ben added.  
"I second that" Leia said as she appeared. She put her arms around Han and hugged him tight. "You are a nerf herder" she snapped.  
Ben, Chewie and Rey choked on their laughter as Han rolled his eyes. "I know, your worshipfulness."  
"Why don't you go home for the day, dad?"Ben suggested. "It wouldn't hurt for you to take a break."  
"I agree" Leia said.  
As Leia and Ben helped Han to Leia's car, Chewie and Rey headed back to the shop to finish up the work on the car and close up the shop.   
Two hours later as Rey was heading out the door her phone went off and she smiled when she saw a text from Ben inviting her and Poe over later on that night. As she got in her car she decided that it was also time for her to probably think about moving from her parents place. Maybe, just maybe, Ben could help her find a place.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben had given Rey his apartment key so when she got there with Poe, she went in and set her son down along with his diaper bag and her over night bag.  
Ben would be arriving soon and she wanted to make him a nice dinner, so she headed into the kitchen with the fee groceries she had picked up.

When Ben got home, he smiled when the smell hit him. Rey was making his favorite meal of roast and potatoes. He saw Poe on the floor playing with some of the toys Rey had brought him, and he smiled again when he saw him talking to the bear he had gotten him for his birthday a few days ago.  
He bent down infront of Poe and smiled when the baby squealed and reached for him just as Rey walked in.  
"You're home" she said with a smile.  
Ben stood up and walked over to her and pulled her against him kissing her lips. "Just got here." He also felt a thrill when Rey called it home. He wanted to ask her to move in with him, but he wasn't sure if she was ready.  
"Dinner is just about ready, so why don't you go get washed up as I put it on the table."  
Ben smiled. "Yes ma'am" he replied.  
"Then I think I am ready to talk about moving" Rey added as she headed back into the kitchen. Ben's eyes widened and he wanted to follow her but that could wait.  
Once they were at the table, Rey was reading Poe some mashed potatoes and some mashed up peas when Ben brought the subject up.   
"You're thinking about moving?"  
"Yes. I am ready and I was hoping you could help me find a place."  
"Sure" he replied swallowing a mouthful of potatoes. "Did you have a place in mind?"  
Rey bit her lip as she looked back down at her plate and Ben frowned. "I was hoping that we could find a place together" she finally whispered.  
"I would like that also" Ben smiled as he reached for her hand. "In fact, I have a place in mind."  
"You do?" This surprised Rey.  
"My grandmother had a house just outside of long Island. It belonged to her family and when she passed, she left it to me."  
"The summer house we would go to as kids?" Rey asked almost jumping in her seat.  
"That's the one."  
"It's perfect."  
"Then we will move there soon" Ben agreed.  
Once dinner was over, Ben offered to do the clean up so Rey could settle Poe down. He had a crib already in the other room since he had kept Poe with him a couple days when Rey needed some time alone. It was just off his room so he was able to get to him if he cried.  
Rey said he was sleeping through the night now, so he hoped that he and Rey could revisit what they did the night before.  
Once Poe was asleep, Rey found Ben in his room sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "You ok?" She asked.  
"Yes. Just tired."  
Rey smiled as she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Me too."  
"Not to tired I hope" Ben whispered.  
Rey chuckled. "No. Not that tired" she agreed. With that Ben grabbed her and hauled her back to lay on the bed as he started to kiss her passionately.

The next two weeks, Cassian and Jyn helped Rey pack up hers and Poe's things as Han and Leia helped Ben with his. Chewie rented a U-haul to make the moving easier. Since Ben had all the furniture, they moved his things first. After Rey had moved in with her parents after her husband died, she had sold the furniture to the couple that had bought the house.   
As Rey packed up the last of her clothes she couldn't help but look around her room and remember the last time she had done this the night before her and Poe had gotten married. After a few minutes she shook her head and carried the suitcase down stairs to put in her car.  
Her mom had taken Poe with her to the new house about an hour ago leaving Cassian and Rey to finish up. "You ready, starlight?" Cassian asked.  
Rey nodded. "Yes. Are you sure that I can keep Poe's things here?" She asked referring to her husband's things that she was saving for their son when he got older.  
"Yes" Cassian replied. "And I will also send the ring back to Shara, tomorrow."  
Rey nodded as she tried not to cry. The ring had belonged to Shara's mother and when Poe had proposed, that was the ring he had used. Rey cherished that ring, but it was time to move on.   
"Thank you dad."  
Cassian nodded and took his daughters hand in his as he drove to where Ben and Rey was going to be living.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Maz in this chapter and she gives Rey some good advice.

Rey and Ben settled into their house. Not everything was great, because there was times she still woke up screaming for Poe, but Ben was there to hold her close and soothe her tears.   
When September 11 arrived Ben was the first to get up. It was two years today that everything changed. He wanted to try to make it special for Rey that way she didn't always remember it as a day of pain. He stepped out of their shared room with his cell phone and once he got to the kitchen he dialed the florist.  
By the time Rey woke up, Ben had breakfast cooked and Poe dressed. The flowers was sitting on the dining room table, having been delivered just an hour ago.   
"Good morning, beautiful" Ben said as Rey kissed his cheek before pouring her coffee.  
"Morning" Rey whispered. Ben could see that her eyes were blood shot from crying and he pulled her against him. "What can I do to make this day better?"  
Rey shrugged as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "I don't know. Just being here will help."  
"You've got it. I already asked for today off from work."  
Rey smiled as she took her seat at the table. "So, what's with the flowers?"  
"I wanted to get you something to try to brighten your day" he replied.   
"They are beautiful." Then Rey got a look in her eyes as she stood back up and moved to Ben. "I'm tired of crying. I just want to be happy again. Is that to hard to believe?"  
"No" he whispered back. "You deserve to be happy."  
"Then, let's do something today that is different then last year."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Just then Poe shrieked as he threw his bear on the floor and Ben calmly reached down and picked it up putting it on the table. Rey smiled as she sipped her coffee. "Can we go to Coney Island?"  
Ben smiled great big. Coney Island was where he and Rey used to go in high school on the weekends. "Sounds good to me" he added before turning to finish breakfast.  
Once breakfast was over, Rey got Poe dressed as Ben finished the dishes so they could leave. Rose and Finn was going to meet them at Coney island around noon, so they had some time.  
When they got there, the owner, Maz met them and she showed them to their usual table. "Good to see you, child" she said to Rey.   
Rey smiled but Ben noticed it didn't reach her eyes. Maz saw it to and she took Rey's hand in hers. "Just remember, the belonging you seek is not behind you, but ahead. You have people that love you. Now, I will go and get your food and be right back. I want to spend some time with this kid" she added nodding at Poe.   
"She's right" Rey said as she took a sip of her water that Maz had left at the table. "I need to look ahead and not what was taken from me."  
"You'll get there" Ben promised. He then smiled. "You know the saying that mom always said, about the sun?"  
"Yes."  
Ben nodded. He wasn't surprised that Rey would remember since Leia always said it to them when they would be studying. Just then Rose and Finn arrived and Maz showed up with their food.

They spent the whole day at Coney Island and Rey felt that her heart was almost whole again. It was good to get out and spend time with her friends, Ben and Poe.   
When they got home that night, Ben offered to put Poe to bed so Rey could take a bath.   
As Rey settled in the tub full of water and rose scented bath beads she felt herself fully relax. She let her mind wander to the days when Poe was still alive and he would surprise her with a hot bath and her favorite wine. When he died, she had refused to take a bath, but instead of showers, because just the thought of soaking in the tub would cause her so much pain.   
"I'm ready, Poe" she whispered as she looked up. "I'm ready to move on. But I want you to know, I will always love you."  
Rey could close her eyes and almost sense that Poe was caressing her face again and it brought such relief. As she stepped out of the water and dried off before putting her robe on, she took a look in the mirror. She smiled when she heard Ben walk to their room, just across from the bathroom and a low chuckle escaped her when she heard him hit something and he cried out. "REY" he yelled. That caused her to laugh even harder, realizing that she had left the dresser drawer open, forgetting to close it. Ben poked his head in the door and saw her laughing hysterically. He glared at her and shook his head. "It's not funny."  
"I know, and I'm sorry."  
"Ok. Just try to remember to close the drawers when you're done."  
Rey nodded as she put her arms around him. "I will. And I am sorry. Now, can you take me to bed?"  
Ben grinned as he swept her up in his arms. "Yes ma'am."


	11. Chapter 11

As days past, Ben started doing a lot of thinking. One of which was Rey, but that was nothing unusual. He always thought about her, but he wanted to ask her to marry him.  
He was sitting at his desk at the fire house, and was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he just couldn't concentrate. His whole life he wanted to be a firefighter, but after everything that happened, he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue his line of work. It was a dangerous profession and after everything that Rey had gone through, he didn't want to put her through that again.   
Just then there was a knock on the door and when Ben saw his dad, he smiled. "Come in."  
" Hux said you were doing paperwork" Han began as he took a seat across from his son. "But I can see that you are distracted."  
Ben nodded. "I am. Dad, I'm glad you're here. I need some advice."  
"About Rey?" Han guessed.   
"Yes, and about being a firefighter."  
Han nodded again. "Thought so. You're afraid that you will get killed and leave Rey alone again. Right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I can understand that. Especially after what happened, but Ben, Rey wouldn't want you to change who you are and what you do."  
"I know she doesn't, but this just isn't about her. It's about me" Ben whispered. "I always dreamed of being a firefighter, ever since I was a kid, but I've lost the passion for it."  
"Well, what do you want to do then? It's never to late to do something else."  
Ben then handed a pamphlet to his dad. "I was wanting to go back to school and get a law degree. Mom said that until I graduate, I can work with her and Luke."  
"A law degree. Well kid, I will support you no matter what you decide, but why don't you discuss this with Rey?"  
"I will. Tonight when I go home."  
"Why don't you go home now, son, and talk to her. I can stay here and handle the paperwork. I may not be the captain anymore, but a volunteer, but I used to do this. Let me handle this."  
Ben nodded and hugged his dad. "Thank you." With that he ran from the office and to his car. 

Rey was playing with Poe on the living room floor when she heard Ben pull in. She frowned as she looked at the clock. It was just after 1 in the afternoon, and he wasn't supposed to be home for another 5 hours. She stood up and went to meet him at the door and when she saw him, she blinked. "Ben. Why are you home early?"  
"We need to talk."  
At first Rey froze but the smile on Ben's face calmed her. It must be something good, she thought.  
When they sat down in the living room, Ben took her hand in his. "I came to a decision. But I want to talk it over with you and get your opinion."  
"Ok?"  
Ben then reached into his pocket and handed Rey the pamphlet. "I want to go back to school and get my law degree."  
Rey was stunned. Ben loved being a firefighter. "What brought this on?" She asked.  
Ben then explained how he had been thinking about this for a while and that he was also afraid that she would be left alone again of he should be killed during a call. When he finished, Rey was crying. "Ben, I understand. And yes. I agree. But the one thing that september 11 taught me, was that every job has a risk. Poe was a lawyer also, and look what happened? He was still killed."  
"I know, but..."  
"There's no but, Ben" Rey interrupted. " You could be a mechanic, like me, and a car could fall on you. You can also be a construction worker and fall thousands of feet and be killed. You could also be a lawyer, and wittness a shooting and be caught in the line of fire also. Every job has its risk."  
"You're right, but babe, that's why I wanted to discuss this with you."  
Rey smirked. "Han told you to talk to me about this, didn't he?"  
"Yes. Dad came by the firehouse when I was supposed to be doing paperwork."  
Rey chuckled. "Figured. Wait. You were supposed to be doing paperwork?"  
"That brings me to the last thing. I have lost the passion I once had for being a firefighter. As you know, I always dreamed of fighting fires and saving lives, but I don't have the same passion for it anymore."  
"Well, then I will support you in whatever you decide, babe" she said.  
Just then Poe shrieked causing Rey and Ben to jump. They had forgotten about the toddler in the room during their discussion. He was playing with his lincoln blocks and trying to get them to stay where he had placed them, but they kept falling over. Rey chuckled as she moved to sit next to her son. She then looked up at Ben. "No matter what you decide, Poe and I will be behind you."  
"I know" he replied. He then stood up and left the room but he was soon back and knelt infront of Rey. "I wasn't planning on doing this just yet, but then again, you have a tendency to do and say something and I decided that now is just the right time." He then took her left hand in his and reached into his pocket. "Rey Andor Dameron, I love you with my whole heart. Will you marry me?"  
Rey nodded as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Yes Ben Solo. I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Leia cried when Ben called to tell her that he and Rey was engaged. After she hung up with Ben, she dialed Han's cell and gave him the news.   
A few hours later, Rey Poe and Ben arrived along with Cassian and Jyn. Leia was bouncing around the house going on about wedding plans so fast that everyone stayed quiet. Ben looked at Rey and noticed that she was going pale over the extragance that Leia was talking about. "Mom, we just want simple" Ben finally was able to say when Leia sat down.  
"Nonsense" Leia said as she picked up a book. "This will be your wedding son."  
"And Rey's" Cassian piped up.  
"Well yes" Leia agreed. "That's why it has to be this way. Let's see, we can have a church wedding. I'm sure I can get the Episcopal Church where Han and I was married at. We can have the reception at Madison square garden."  
"Mom, please" Ben whispered. "Rey and I just want simple. An outdoors wedding will be just perfect."  
Leia of course wasn't listening and kept going on and on about plans. Finally Rey stood up and ran from the room. That was when Ben lost it. "Mom, for gods sake. We just got engaged." With that he followed Rey from the room. Cassian picked Poe up and held him close. 

Ben found Rey upstairs in the attic. She was crying as she sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs. Ben sat down next to her and pulled her against him. "I'm sorry about my mom."  
"It's not your fault" she said. "It's just that when I married Poe, Shara had made all the plans. She wanted big, but Poe and the wanted simple. So Poe convinced me to go along with it."  
Ben remembered the wedding and how Rey was happy, but he could also see that it wasn't what she wanted. She could never hide her true feelings from him. No matter how hard she tried.  
"Then we will do what you want" Ben whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Once they got downstairs, Cassian had finally gotten Leia to settle down and listen. But when Rey mentioned that she just wanted a small wedding with just family and close friends, Leia shook her head. "Rey, trust me on this."  
"Mom."  
"Leia, listen" Cassian spoke up. When it looked like Leia was gonna push her own agenda, Rey jumped up. "Listen. I understand that you want a big wedding. But this is Ben's and my wedding. Not yours. So we will plan it the way we want." With that she grabbed her son and stormed from the house, with Ben following.

Once they got back to their home, Rey went to place Poe down for his nap as Ben went to start some supper. When Rey walked into the kitchen he could tell that she had calmed down, but now there was a mischievous look in her eyes.  
"I had an idea" she said as she sat down at the island.  
"Oh?"  
Rey nodded. "Let's go to the courthouse. Tomorrow."  
Ben's eyes lit up. "Yes. I'm sure Lando would be happy to marry us."  
"That's what I was thinking."  
"Let me go call him" he said.  
Once Ben got off the phone he looked at Rey. "Lando said we can meet him at the courthouse tomorrow morning at 9. Is that ok?"  
"Absolutely" she replied kissing him.  
"I also called Maz" he added as he pulled back. "She will be happy to do the reception."  
"You're wonderful" Rey cried as she flung her arms around her soon to be husband.

The next morning Ben and Rey walked up to the courthouse just before 9. Cassian and Jyn was watching Poe for them. Since they needed two wittnesses, Rey had called in Finn and Rose. They were already there, waiting for them and Rose cried as she hugged Rey.   
Just then Lando walked out of his office and motioned them inside. "Lets get this wedding going."  
Twenty minutes later, Lando was pronouncing them as husband and wife and Ben got to kiss Rey. Then they signed the marriage certificate and Lando validated it.   
As they walked from the courthouse, Ben pulled his phone it of his pocket and called his parents as Rey called hers to meet them at Coney island in a couple hours. Of course Leia said that she would bring the itenary before she hung up, which caused Ben to chuckle. "Well wife. You ready?"  
"Yes" she replied as she slipped her hand in her husband's. 

When they arrived at Coney Island, Maz quickly grabbed the two and hugged them. "I am so happy. And just so you know, everything is on me today."  
Ben tried to argue, but Maz wouldn't budge. Just then Han and Leia walked in followed by Cassian, and Jyn. Since Finn and Rose had been with them at the courthouse, they were already there.   
"So why are we all here?" Luke asked as he walked in. He had met up with Cassian and Jyn and had offered to hold Poe.  
"Thought you all would want to be at our reception" Ben said. Leia's eyes widened as Han and Chewie started laughing. Cassian and Jyn had to cough to cover up their laughter. "You eloped?" Leia cried.  
"We did" Rey said. "It was what we wanted. Something simple."  
Han laid a hand on Leia's arm and shook his head when she went to speak. "It's done" he said. Then he turned to Maz. "You have some whiskey?"  
Maz laughed as she headed in the back along with Han and Chewie.   
"If you wanted a simple wedding, we could have done simple" Leia whispered after she sat down on the closest chair.  
"We tried to tell you, mom, but you wouldn't listen" Ben said.   
"Sounds like me" Leia finally agreed. "Well, what's done is done." She then smiled at Rey. "Your first daughter better be named Leia, since you two eloped."  
"We will see, mom" Ben added.   
Just then Maz walked back in followed by Han and Chewie carrying the whiskey.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days after they got married, they were back at the court house. This time Ben was adopting Poe. Lando had gotten the paperwork together the day before.  
They were meeting up with Mace Windu, the judge that handled adoptions. When they arrived, Mace smiled as he motioned the three into his office. "I just need your signatures on the forms" he said as they all sat down.   
Rey signed first then handed the pen to Ben. Once Ben signed, Mace filed the paperwork. "Ok. One more thing"Mace said as he stood up. "Ben, take Poe into your arms."  
This time Rey was confused, but by the looks of it, Ben seemed to know what was about to happen. He squeezed her hand before taking the almost three year old in his arms.   
"Do you Benjiman Anakin Solo promise to raise Poe Benjiman Solo as your own flesh and blood? Teach, love and care for him from this day forward?"  
"I do" Ben replied.  
With that Mace handed a copy of the papers to Rey and shook Ben's hand. "Congratulations."  
Once the papers were signed, they were to head to Han and Leia's, where Leia was putting together a celebration.   
Just as they pulled into the drive way, Rey saw Han come out of the house carrying a huge platter filled with steaks and some hot dogs for Poe.   
As the steaks was grilling, the smell started to get to Rey. Within a few minutes, she was making a mad dash to the bathroom.   
Leia followed Rey and when she got to the bathroom door, she could hear the sounds of retching. "Rey, do you want me to get Ben?"  
In answer, Rey opened the door and started to shake her head before turning back to the toilet. "I'm sorry" Rey said after she was done. "I don't know what's wrong. I was perfectly fine, earlier."  
Leia smiled as she patted Rey's hand. "Dear, have you considered that you may be pregnant?"  
Rey's eyes widened as a gasp fell from her mouth. She then nodded.

The next morning Rey waited till Ben left to help his dad out before grabbing the pregnancy test. There was no doubt now in her mind that she was pregnant, but she still wanted to be sure.  
Five minutes later Rey was standing infront of the bathroom sink, a smile on her lips as she looked at the positive. She also knew that she wasn't waiting to tell Ben. She rushed to call Leia and get ready. By the time Leia got there, Rey was dressed and ready to go.

Rey drove up to the fire house just in time to see that Ben and Han was hosing down one of the engines.  
It was Hux who saw Rey first and got Ben's attention. "Hey sweetheart" he called. "I will be right there."  
Rey nodded and moved to sit on a lawn chair that was set up in the bay. Soon Ben joined Rey and pulled her into the office.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
Rey smiled and shook her head before handing over the positive test. It took two minutes to register to Ben what Rey was showing him. When it did, he grabbed Rey in a hug and kissed her till she was breathless.   
"How far along are you?" He asked.  
"I haven't gone to the gyno yet, but I am guessing a couple months."  
"Make the appointment" he said before kissing her. "Then we will tell everyone."


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later Rey and Ben was waiting to see Kalonia, Rey's gynecologist when Ben's phone rang. Thankfully they were still in the waiting room so he could answer the phone.   
"It's mom" he said when Rey looked at him.  
Rey watched as he husband stepped out the door to take the call. She had a perfect view of him and could tell that whatever Leia was telling Ben was good news by the way he was jumping up and down. Just then the receptionist called Rey's name.   
Rey had just stood up when Ben walked back in the door a huge smile on his face. At Rey's inquiring look, he smiled. "I will tell you later" he promised.  
Soon they were in the room and the nurse started taking Rey's vitals before Kalonia came in. Once the blood pressure was taken and the blood drawn the nurse left. Rey looked at her husband and smiled. "Can you tell me now?"  
Ben nodded and took her hand in his. "As you know mom called."  
Rey nodded. "Yes. I could tell it was good news the way you were acting."  
"Yes. It was. And I know it will make you happy."  
"So what is it?" Rey asked starting to get impatient.  
"They found Snoke."  
Rey's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes. "What?"  
"The navy seals took him out last night."  
Rey started sobbing as Ben moved to pull her into his arms. Just then Kalonia came in a huge smile on her face. Then she saw that Rey was crying and the smile fell. "What's wrong?"  
Ben shook his head. "Nothing. She is just relieved."  
"Well good to know" Kalonia said as she took a seat on her stool. "I have your results, Mrs. Solo. You are three months pregnant."  
"This day just keeps getting better and better" Rey finally said as she wiped her tears away.   
Kalonia smiled and nodded. "Then let me add to your happiness. You're not just pregnant" she said.   
At Rey and Ben's confused look she started laughing. "You're pregnant, yes, but you're having twins."  
"You're joking?" Ben managed to say.  
"No. Congratulations you two." Kalonia replied.  
One they were back in the car, Rey started laughing. "I should have known you would have gone the extra mile in getting me pregnant."  
Ben also laughed. "Well anything worth doing is making sure it's done right."

When they got to Finn and Rose's place to get Poe, they found Luke there. He had been out of the area for a while and had just gotten back that morning.   
"So what did you find out?" Rose asked when she answered the door.   
"Just that Ben's family is going to be expanded by two more" Rey said causing Ben to laugh.  
At Rose's confused look, they burst out laughing. "I'm having twins" Rey finally said.  
"Oh no" Luke laughed. "Leia is going to flip."  
"I blame grandpa and grandma for this" Ben said.  
"So when are you telling everyone else?" Finn asked as he came in carrying Poe.  
"Tonight" Rey replied as she took her son. "We are having a special dinner."

Once they got back home, Ben went to put the packages together for the revealing as Rey went to put Poe down for his nap.   
"So" Ben said as he came into the kitchen to help Rey. "What are we having tonight.

When everyone arrived for dinner, Leia tried to get Rey to tell her what Kalonia said, but Rey shook her head. "We will tell you all after dinner" she said.  
That wasn't the answer Leia wanted to hear, but she shrugged as she helped Rey finish the meal of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.  
Once dinner was over, Ben led everyone into the living room. Since the only ones who knew that Rey was having twins was Finn, Rose and Luke, it had been decided that they would help.   
Anakin and Padme wasn't able to make it to dinner, but they arrived just as everyone settled in the living room.  
Ben went over to the closet and grabbed the boxes and handed them to Luke and Finn to hand to the grandparents and great grandparents. "You know?" Leia asked when Luke handed her a box.  
"Of course I know" Luke replied. "I am Ben's favorite uncle."  
"You're his only uncle" Padme said with a snort.  
"Which makes me his favorite" Luke added as he handed a box to his mom.   
"Ok everyone" Ben said. "You can open."  
Leia tore into her box faster then anyone could blink. When she held up a onesie that was pink and blue she blinked. "What?"  
Padme was the next to get hers opened and held up two pairs of booties.   
Han started to chuckle as he opened his and saw two work belts. "Oh come on" he cried.  
Everyone then turned to Anakin who was the last to open his. He held up a plaque that read we blame you.  
Luke snorted. Finn was doubled over in laughter. "Of course you blame Anakin."  
Rey shrugged. "Does anyone have a guess?"  
"Who can ever make this out?" Han cried as he continued to look at the work belts.  
Rey sighed as she turned to Ben. "Guess it's time to reveal our shirts" she said. They had been wearing sweaters all evening.   
Ben nodded as they both turned to face the opposite wall to unzip their sweaters. Ben was the first to turn around and his said, surprise. There is a baby on the way. Then Rey turned around revealing hers. On her shirt it said and they aren't alone."  
Leia's mouth fell open. "Twins?"  
Anakin started laughing. "Oh now it makes sense" he cried as he held up the two pairs of booties that was in Padme's lap. It didn't take long for it to hit the others and soon the room was filled with laughter.


	15. Epilogue

Rey was standing in the kitchen waiting for Ben and Poe to get home. Ben had offered to go get Poe from school so Rey could stay home since she had not been feeling well all day.  
The twins, Jacen and Jaina were playing in the living room. Rey smiled when she heard their giggles then frowned when it all went quiet. That can't be good, she saw d to herself as she put down the dish she had been washing. When she got to the living room her eyes widened when she saw that Jacen and Jaina had colored on the walls and there was glitter all over the floor. "Oh no" Rey cried just as Ben and Poe walked in.  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Ben asked as he came into the room. Poe started laughing when he saw what had happened but Rey wasn't having it. She dropped on the floor and started crying. "I was in the kitchen for about 5 minutes. How could they do this in that short amount of time?"  
"Babe, it's ok" Ben assured her as he knelt next to her and pulled her in his arms.  
"Mama not like our art work?" Jacen asked.  
"Mama loves it" Ben said. "She just would have liked it better on paper so she could hang it up."  
Jacen and Jaina looked around the room and frowned. "Mama doesn't have to hang it up" Jaina said.  
Jacen nodded. He then ran over to Rey and threw his arms around Rey. "We love you mama."  
That just made Rey cry harder as she pulled her son into her lap. How could she be upset when her son tells her that? Jaina toddled over and plopped herself down in Rey's lap.  
Poe was still laughing. "Mommy, you did say you wanted to redecorate the living room. Jacen and Jaina helped."  
That caused Ben to start chuckling. "Saved me a lot of money, too."  
Rey started to see the humor in the situation and joined in the laughing. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can be happy one minute, then the next I can be crying."  
Jacen then turned and looked at Rey. "Mama has a baby in her tummy."  
Jaina nodded also. "Mama is having a baby."  
"Mama isn't having a baby" Ben said as he picked the twins up leaving Rey on the floor. "Poe, why don't you go and help them get cleaned up while I help your mom to clean up in here?"  
After the three left the room Rey was still on the floor, looking stunned. "Ben, I think they are right."  
"Huh? Right about what?"  
"I think I am having a baby."  
"Rey, I love you, but we've been careful. You went on the pill not long after the twins was born."  
Rey nodded. "I know, but Ben. Think about it. The pill doesn't always work. And I did miss the past two months."  
Now it was Ben's turn to be shocked as Rey stood up and walked over to him. "The signs are there, babe. I can see if Kalonia can get me in still today just to be sure?"  
Ben nodded. "You want me to come also?"  
Rey nodded. Ben then reached for his phone and called Luke. He had offered to watch the kids if Rey and Ben needed to go anywhere since Han and Leia had gone to Hawaii for the month.

Two hours later Rey and Ben were staring at Kalonia who had just confirmed that Rey was pregnant. "You are three months along" Kalonia said with a smile. "Want me to do an ultrasound right now?"  
Rey nodded still to stunned to think. Kalonia prepped the machine while Rey got settled in the table, with Ben next to her, on the chair.  
As Kalonia started rubbing the probe over Rey's stomach a smile spread across her face. "There it is." Then her eyes widened as she continued to look at the screen. "And there is the other."  
Ben fell off his chair as Rey's head turned to look at the screen. "What?"  
"You're having twins."  
Rey started laughing as she turned to Ben. "Well, daddy, how are we going to break the news to everyone this time?"

Two weeks later Han and Leia came back home and invited everyone over for dinner. Leia was pouring the wine that they had gotten while in Hawaii and when she went to hand the glass to Rey, she shook her head. "I think I just want water."  
Han had just taken a sip of his brandy when Rey said that and it was all he could do not to spit it out. "Rey Solo is turning down wine?"  
Jacen who was sitting on Anakin's lap nodded. "Mama is having a baby."  
Leia started laughing. "Jacen, honey I don't think so. Not everyone is in the mood for wine. Han, maybe she wants some brandy instead."  
"No mom" Ben spoke up. "Rey just needs water. She can't have alcohol right now?"  
Padme started laughing as Han spit his brandy from his mouth. "Well, why not?" Leia cried.  
"Because Jacen is right" Rey said.  
"WHAT?" Leia cried. "HOW?"  
This time it was Anakin to laugh. "Wow, Leia. I thought you knew how babies was made."  
Leia rolled her eyes as she looked at her dad. "I know that. I mean how? I thought you were on the pill."  
"And Ben is living proof that the pill doesn't always work" Han whispered.  
"So you're having a baby?" Leia asked.  
When Rey shook her head it was Han's turn to frown. "It's not a baby? What else can it be?"  
"It's a baby, but add the IES instead of the Y."  
"That spells babies" Leia gasped. "Oh my god. Twins?"  
"Twins" Ben and Rey said together. Soon everyone was laughing and crying as they hugged Ben and Rey.

Seven months later Rey was in the hospital getting ready to give birth. Two months before, Ben had gotten a vasectomy, after they had decided that five kids was enough.  
When the first baby appeared, Rey was already starting to wear out. She had been in labor for the better part of a day and she was exhausted, but after the arrival of the first born, it seemed to reguvinate Rey to continue to push.  
Ben was holding the girl, who was born first after the boy entered the world. Once the after birth was delivered and Rey was cleaned up, the parents sat together staring at the babies. They had decided on the names just a few weeks ago and had decided to tell everyone the names together.  
Once Rey was settled back in her room in the maternity ward, the nurse let everyone inside. Leia was crying as she held her grandson. "Good work you two."  
"What's the names?" Padme asked.  
Rey nodded at Ben giving him permission to say.  
"Everyone, we would like you to meet...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Cliff hanger


End file.
